


Stealing Apples

by NycterisM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/NycterisM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin exercises his thieving skills to steal an apple, and maybe something more, from Regina's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Apples

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of complete fluff. I imagine this to come some time after S4a at least. The situations with Elsa and Marian having already been sorted out. Robin and Regina may or may not already be a couple, depends on how you want to read it.

Regina placed the pillow, with its freshly laundered pillowcase, back on the bed. She turned to straighten the curtains and gazed out across her garden. She looked lovingly down at her prized apple tree. She was proud of it for having survived the unseasonal winter and crazy thaw that had followed and now bearing a bounty of near ripe fruit.

Beneath the tree, though, was a sight that angered her. Leaning against the trunk, sat a blue-eyed outlaw, long legs crossed out before him and munching on what must have been the first ripe apple. Regina muttered angrily and stormed out of the house towards him.

“What are you doing?!” Regina glared down at him, arms folded across her body.

Robin looked up at her and smirked, “Thieving.” He took another bite of apple. Her eyes, try as she might to tear them away, were fixated on his mouth. He slowly chewed and swallowed, licking the tiny amount of escaped juice from his lower lip and biting the lip in his teeth for a moment. 

Regina wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes in an attempt to maintain the disapproving attitude she’d stormed over with.

“Well, you’re not doing a very good job of it. I've caught you already.” She waved a hand down at him and quickly refolded it with the other, her silk top pulling across her body.

Robin leaned back, head meeting the trunk of the tree. “True. However, perhaps your apples, delicious as they are, are not what I’m after.” He got to his feet and threw the half eaten apple over his shoulder.

Regina took a couple of instinctive steps back as he stalked towards her, a covetous gleam in his eye. “Just what are you after then?”

Robin smirked, “Your heart.”

He reached out, grabbed her by the waist, and yanked her towards him. She tripped over her own feet and collided with his chest. Before she could wave her hands in escape Robin grabbed them and held them fast against himself with one larger hand, the other firm about her waist.

Regina let out a breath and pressed her lips together in what she hoped was a disapproving manner.  
“And what would you do with my heart, thief?”

“Why keep it of course.” Robin grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Regina scoffed, “You don’t even know how to take a heart.”

“This is true.” Robin nodded, “But that hardly matters as I intend to have you mind it for me.” He nodded down in the direction of her heart. “So now that I've captured it, I’ll leave it there and come visit it whenever I like.”

“Ah, and what makes you think it’s yours already?” Regina raised an eyebrow and mumbled about presumptuous outlaws.

Robin laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Well, for one, I’m not dead yet.” He motioned to her precious apple tree. “And two-.” He bent his head and caught her lips with his. At first he just pressed his against hers, gently playing with them. Then as he bit her lower lip Regina let her mouth open a fraction with a sigh. Robin took the fleeting opportunity presented to him and invaded her mouth. His tongue sweeping along hers as though he could devour her. Regina heard hunger, happiness, and longing rolled into one small whimper escape her. Robin heard it too and smiled. He released her mouth and leaned back a little, eyes sparkling at her.

“See? Mine.”  
“Yes.” Regina conceded with a contented, playful smile. “Yours.”

Robin laughed in triumph.  
“Shut up, thief.” Regina dragged his mouth back to hers.  
Robin muttered, “Yes, my queen.” He obediently kissed her till there was nothing in the world but his mouth moving against hers and his warmth spreading through her at a rate that made her head spin and stole the strength from her legs.


End file.
